El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte
by XamaStark
Summary: En este fanfiction se busca la perspectiva de otros personajes durante la última batalla de Voldemort en Hogwarts. Podremos a ver el punto de vista de personajes como Neville, Draco, Ron y miembros de la Orden del Fénix
1. 1 Neville

Hola, muy buenas a todos! Quería empezar esta historia con una breve aclaración.

El fanfiction que acabo de empezar trascurre desde final del sexto libro hasta la derrota de Voldemort. Aunque visto desde la perspectiva de otras personajes, no de Harry como hace la excelentísima escritora J.K. Rowling. Algunos de los personajes que quiero inmiscuir serán Neville, miembros de la Orden, Draco, Ron... Como Neville es uno de mis personajes favorito empezaré por él.

Pdata: Espero que os guste! (:

_XamaStark_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1- Neville -<p>

La casa de los Longbottom estaba a las afueras de Londres, discutiblemente apartada de los barrios muggle. Era bastante grande, más de lo necesario para que conviviera una familia dos en pequeña armonía, pero hay que decir que no cambiaría la convivencia con ella por nada del mundo. El joven Neville, de 17 años, estaba preparando, como todos los años en los que se acercaba esa fecha, el baúl, cuyo destino acabaría más tarde en la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Miró con pesadumbrez su habitación, una sala pequeña pero muy acogedora y que era donde últimamente pasaba esos días tan oscuros, deseando que de un momento a otro alguien le dijese que todo habia vuelto a ser como antes, pero no quería ser un iluso. Terminó de ordenar los libros, y demás materiales escolares y por último recogió los últimos tomos de _El Profeta_, fue a la sala de estar y los tiró al fuego con desprecio. La imagen que sobresaltó entre las llamas era la portada del último matinal del periodico donde salía el ex director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, y más reseñas del libro nuevo que Rita Skeeter había escrito, _"vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore" _La señora Longbottom habló fatal durante varios dias de Skeeter de _"esa sucia rata"_ como ella la llamó y él pensó que a su abuela no le faltaba razón. Todo lo que escribía esa asquerosa mujer era prácticamente mentira, y lo peor que había hecho fue publicar ese libro lleno de habladurías falsas sobre el profesor Dumbledore. La señora Longbottom conocía de buenas maneras a Albus, y no creía nada de lo que esa _"periodista de poca monta"_ pudiese inventar. Neville estaba cada vez más irritado con la corrupción que se potenciaba cada vez con más nitidez en el Ministerio de magia, que según tenía entendido, estaba bajo el control de los mortífagos. Por lo tanto, no quería pararse a pensar cuán mal podría estar Hogwarts en este último curso. Sin embargo no se permitió a sí mismo derrumbarse, sabía que ese año iba a ser muy complicado, y que muchos de sus compañeros no volverían al colegio.

En la cómoda sala de estar, que aparte de tres sofás de pinta confortable, había dos escritorios con plumas, tinteros y en el más desordenado, aparecían trozos de pergamino y algunos libros entreabiertos. Se notaba que en aquella familia todos eran y habían sido de Gryffindor, pues la sala estaba decorada con los colores de la casa (rojo y dorado) y había algún estandarte colgado por la pared. Recordaba a la sala común de los leones. Encima de una mesa reposaba una foto de Frank, su padre y el hermano de este, Fredrich, vestidos con la túnica del equipo de Gryffindor y con dos escobas. Su tío Fredrich era herbólogo, experto en plantas y venía relativamente poco a casa, ya que su trabajo supuestamente no se lo permitía, pero cuando venía su presencia resultaba realmente agradable y además podía asegurarse de que no sufrían daño alguno. Observó más fotos de su padre, su tío y su hermana menor Edna, que murió también en la guerra anterior. Aparecían bastante pequeños, por lo que serían de sus primeros Hogwarts. En una mesita cercana, había otra foto de él mismo en lo que parecía el primer día de colegio, con su sapo Trevor. Luego, encima de una repisa había fotos a las que él tenía mucho cariño. Una, especialmente estropeada, estaba pegada a un pequeño trozo de pared, como si la persona que la hubiera cogido se hubiese llevado consigo el muro sobre el que estaba pegada. En ella estaba una foto de la antigua orden del fénix. Sus padres y los de Harry estaban plasmados en la escena central, y tanto Frank como Alice sonreían dulcemente. Al lado, una foto de él de bebé con sus padres, unas de las pocas que pueda conservar, antes del trágico hecho. La última foto de la repisa era de hace relativamente poco. Neville sonrió, recordando exactamente el día que se echó esa foto. En ella salían sonrientes, él, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry y Hermione.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_Estaban sentados a las orillas del lago Negro, junto a la haya, gastando las últimas horas que quedaban de 6º curso. Neville no recordaba mucho pero la charla había trascendido sin saber por qué de la huida de Snape hasta la discusión sobre un objeto interesante que los Muggles habían inventado. Harry y Hermione les comentaron cosas sobre algo que Ron llamaba la "caja tonta", más conocida como televisión, que su padre puso en función un par de veces en la Madriguera. Hablaban sobre una película infantil, un ciervo con que se quedaba huérfano... Algo que a Harry le dio que pensar._

_-Vaya Ronald, no te hacía yo tan sensible como para llorar –se mofó Hermione._

_-Es un dramón. Se muere su madre y encima tiene un conejo pesado que no para de dar golpecitos con el pie. Si yo fuera él ya me había ahogado en el lago –contestó Ron seriamente. Hermione echó a reír. –Vaya, no te había oído reír en todo el día, ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí, es por lo de mis padres. Me preocupa el hecho de que haya Muggles que estén desapareciendo todo el tiempo._

_- Pero ya sabemos quién lo está haciendo... -Dijo Neville apesadumbrado._

_- Por eso mismo. -Terció Hermione._

_Todos se miraron nerviosos y estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Así que fue Neville el que rompió el hielo más tarde._

_-Chicos, ya se que no es el momento adecuado, después de todo lo que ha pasado, Snape... Dumbledore... Pero me gustaría tener un recuerdo de todos... Visto lo visto. -Neville se puso en pie y sacó una pequeña cámara de fotos, alzó una ceja, esperando una contestación._

_- Sí, Neville... Estoy de acuerdo contigo -Respondió Luna poniéndose en pie, y observó que en ese momento estaba descalza. Iba preguntarle cuál era el motivo, pero sería mejor dejarlo para después. Le pidieron a Hengel Stark, un alumno de sexto que les echara la foto, y éste accedió encantado._

_- Sonréid -Comentó Hengel y se preparó para hacer la foto._

_- Sí, sonríe pequeño Bambi -Comentó Hermione colocándose al lado de Ron. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, y le pasó una mano por la cintura. Harry estaba al lado de Ron, seguido de Ginny y Luna. Neville finalmente se puso entre Ginny y Luna._

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

Y esa fue la última foto de sexto curso. Echó un vistazo al reloj que había colgado en la pared, encima de la repisa de las fotos. Se le estaba haciendo tarde. El expreso de Hogwarts salía a las 4.

Llamó a su abuela, a la cuál le hizo el desayuno, antes de irse. Cuando Neville estaba de vacaciones allí, era el encargado de la cocina. Reconocía que cuando era pequeño, había sido un desastre en todo lo que hacía pero con los años había empezado a obtener nuevas habilidades, sobre todo en la cocina, los desayunos, como por ejemplo huevos revueltos y tostadas, no se le daban mal.

-Mmm, está delicioso, cariño -Dijo su abuela, cuando terminó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Bueno, ¿estás seguro de que quieres volver a Hogwarts?

-Ya lo hemos hablado varias veces, y sí abuela. No les tengo miedo. -Contestó Neville. -Así que debería darme prisa. Ya pronto pasará por aquí el autobús noctámbulo.

-Está bien jovencito -Dijo la señora Longbottom resignándose a que su nieto ese año no se quedaría allí.

Neville sonrió tristemente. Su abuela le quería mucho, era la persona más importante que tenía en esos momentos, y sabía no quería perder a su nieto, como había perdido a sus hijos. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión y debía darse prisa. Tenía que coger el autobús para ir a la estación de King Cross y llegar al tren. Recogió todas sus pertenencias y salió a la puerta. Su abuela como siempre lo acompañaba, hasta que llegase la hora de irse.

- Si tienes algún problema, ya sabes donde acudir. Yo les patearé bien el culo a esos cabrones como se atrevan a tocar a mi nieto. -Dijo seriamente la señora Longbottom.

-¡Abuela, por las barbas de Merlín! -Exclamó Neville, que nunca la había escuchado soltar esas palabras tan despectivas hacia nadie. Excepto tal vez contra los Malfoy.- En serio, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Ya verás que en Navidades me tendrás de vuelta sano y salvo. -No pudo evitar pensar, si eso sería cierto. Así que mientras les daba un último abrazo a su abuela, intento que no le viese con los ojos irritados, apunto de soltar un par de lágrimas. La abrazó con demasiada fuerza, sabía que podía ser el último abrazo que le diese.

-Cariño... Ya eres todo un hombre. Créeme, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de tí, pequeño. -Dijo después de separarse acariciándole el cabello. En ese momento llegó el autobús, y abrió sus puertas. Neville no vio como siempre al joven Stan Sampike.

- Hola de nuevo, chico. -Dijo Ernie el conductor -¿Estás listo?

- Hola, Ernie. Me alegro de que estés bien. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Stan?

Neville notó como su cara se ensombrecía y agachó la cabeza.

-Sinceramente Nev... No lo sé. Pero bueno, no es momento de cháchara. Sube tus cosas, ¿No?

Subió rápidamente el baúl, y bajó una última vez, para despedirse. La señora Longbottom le dio un dulce beso en la frente, y él sin mirar atrás subió al bus. Cuando se sentó y éste se puso en marcha, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, apoyando sus manos en la frente. Pasó la vista por el autobús. No era como todos los años. Siempre que llegaba 1 de Septiembre había varios alumnos de Hogwarts, algunos con sus familias, que viajaban como él hacia la estación de trenes, para el regreso a Hogwarts, pero esa vez... Vacío. Estaba casi completamente vacío, salvo por dos magos y una bruja, que estaba leyendo el periódico sentada a dos metros de él.

Al llegar a la parada, se despidió rápidamente de Ernie, y miró el reloj. 4 menos cuarto. Echó a correr con el baúl y cruzó la calle para entrar en la estación, aunque cuando entró no le gustó mucho lo que vio. Numerosa gente gritando, saliendo de los trenes, algunas personas tiradas en el suelo, no sabía en que estado, gente herida, sangrando y un tren que había empezado a arder. Vio a una familia de magos que iba corriendo hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos con sus hijos pequeños.

-¡Entrad vosotros, vamos! -Su hijo e hija, que debían tener entre 11 y 12 años tenían los ojos enrojecidos de llorar -No pasará nada, vamos entrad...

-Pero papá...

-Tranquilo pequeños, os escribiré en cuanto llegue a casa ¿De acuerdo? Así sabréis que estamos bien.

- No podemos...

Neville se acercó a la familia apresuradamente. La madre de los pequeños lo miró y se acercó a él también con lágrimas en los ojos. No la conocía de nada, pero su mirada era desesperada.

-Por favor, ayúdales a entrar... Somos aurores, debemos hacer nuetro trabajo...

Neville tragó saliva y asintió. Era una sensación muy extraña. La madre abrazó a sus hijos y salió hacia las vías, donde se había producido otra explosión. El marido hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Neville, y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Los mortífagos estaban buscando algo...

Los chicos asustados dirigieron una mirada a Neville y les indicó que corrieran con decisión hacia la pared. Él les siguió a continuación. Al traspasar el muro, se dio cuenta de que el tren estaba dando el último aviso para que subieran los pasajeros.

-Señor... Perdone, señor. ¿Nos podría ayudar con los baúles? -Neville bajó la mirada. Eran los dos hermanos.

-¿Señor? -Exclamó Neville frunciendo el ceño. El joven Longbottom había dado un buen estirón en los últimos tres meses, y se había dejado un poco de barba, quizá por eso, a los pequeños les pareció bastante más mayor de lo que era. -Ah, claro. Dejádmelo a mí. El tuyo primero, chica. -Cogió el nuevo baúl azul oscuro de la niña de cabellos rubios recogidos en una larga trenza, y luego subió el de su hermano.

- Muchas gracias señor. -Dijo la pequeña niña todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Neville sonrió.

- Por favor, no me llaméis señor, que así parezco muy viejo. Y no llores más pequeña, ya verás que no va a pasar nada. -Y le dejo un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas -Venga, subid al tren, ya va a partir.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo el niño, cogiendo a su hermana de la mano y subiendo al tren.

Neville por un momento se sintió mal, pensó que debía haberse quedado fuera, ayudando a esos padres contra los mortífagos. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, los niños tendrían mucha suerte si volvían a ver a sus padres con vida.

Ya en el tren, observó que los compartimentos no estaban tan llenos como siempre, como él supuso muchos padres habían decidido que sus hijos dejaran la escuela, y se quedaron en casa. Durante un rato estuvo solo en el compartimento, hasta que llegó Ginny y se sentó con él. Se alegraba de que por lo menos una de sus mejores amigos hubiese decidido ir a Hogwarts. Le preguntó que donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry. Ginny no había vuelto haber a los chicos desde que huyeron a Grimmauld Place, después de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Luego ya nada supo de ellos.

- ¿Crees que lo de la estación de tren ha tenido algo que ver con...? -Inquirió Ginny. Neville se quedó pensativo y dio un sorbo al té de arándanos. Mientras Ginny abrió el períodico. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Neville preguntándose en que debían estar metidos Harry y los demás.

De repente vio unas figuras oscuras volar cerca de la ventana y sitió como el tren frenaba bruscamente. Los alumnos que estaban cerca de ellos, empezaron a mirar por la ventana, para intentar ver que estaba sucediendo.

- Malditos...

A los pocos segundos, cuando el tren estaba totalmente detenido, entraron dos hombres muy altos, que empezaron a mirar por todos los compartimentos.

- ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! -Exclamó McClaggen, que el fue el único que intentó plantar cara. Uno de esos mortífagos lo empujó para que se sentara. Los demás alumnos estaban paralizados como piedras en sus asientos. Cuando llegaron al compartimento donde estaban ellos, a Neville le invadió la misma rabia que cuando se encontró cara a cara con Bellatrix Lastrange.

- ¡Eh, inútiles! -Exclamó Neville, que se había puesto en pie. Todo el mundo le estaba mirando, pero le importaba poco.-¡No está aquí!

Al escuchar eso, el mortífago dio marcha atrás y se marchó. Al cabo de unos minutos el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha.

- Eh, Longbottom ¿Buscaban a Potter, verdad? Era obvio, no lo he visto por aquí... -Exclamó McClaggen, sentándose al lado de él y miró por un momento a Ginny -grandes huevos los tuyos, amigo.

- Sí, bien hecho, Neville. -Dijo Ginny

- Y ¿por qué no ha venido Potter, Weasley? -Preguntó el chico mirando a Ginny, ella sin embargo no respondió. -Vaya, ya que no estás con él... ¿No te gustaría...

- Eh... Tengo que... -Ginny se levantó del asiento rápidamente y se marchó del compartimento. Antes de irse la lanzó una mirada asustada a Neville, que la entendió a la primera.

- Estas chicas... son todas iguales

Pasó una hora hasta que volvió a encontrarse con Ginny, que volvió esta vez con Luna Lovegood. Se alegró mucho de volver a verlas.

- Por fin, estaba empezando a volverme loco ya con ese tío.

- Desde luego... Por cierto, no han venido muchos que digamos...

- Sí, bueno. Pero estamos nosotros... -Dijo Neville, que no se había parado a pensar que ese años estarían solos él y Seamus en la habitación de Gryffindor de 7º, porque no estaban ni Dean, ni Harry ni Ron.- Nos apañaremos.

Finalmente el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade donde se formó mucho escándalo al salir. Allí hacía más frío de lo normal.

-¡Por aquí los de primer curso! - Dijo una voz familiar. Allí estaba Hagrid con cara de pocos amigos, se veía entre cabezas que iban de acá para allá. Ginny, Neville y Luna subieron al carruaje llevados por las thestral con dos chicos de 5º que no conocían.

-¡Oh! ¿Que son esas criaturas? -Exclamó uno de ellos.

- ¿Las ves? -Preguntó Luna -Bueno son los Thestral, pero solo pueden verlos aquellas personas que hayan visto morir alguien.

- Ah -Dijo el chico agachando la cabeza.

Cuando el carruaje paró, bajaron deprisa, porque estaba empezando a llover, así que corriendo al vestíbulo para pasar al gran comedor. Se instalaron rápidamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, que había menos de la mitad de gente de lo normal. Los de primero cuando entraron, estaban totalmente tiritando, no sabía si era de frío o de nervios. Neville y Ginny miraron a la mesa de profesores y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué hace él ahí? -Exclamó Neville. Snape ni más ni menos había vuelto y estaba en el asiento del director. Neville no dejó de mirarlo de malas maneras hasta que sin más dilación, el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar:

_hace tal vez más de mil años_

_fue fundado el colegio Hogwarts_

_por los cuatros grande magos del momento_

_y aparecí yo, pues soy el sombrero_

_seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y te diré de que casa eres_

_pertenecerán a Gryffindor_

_los que son valientes y caballerosos_

_pertenecerán a Slytherin, los_

_astutos y ambiciosos._

_pertenecerán a Hufflepuff,_

_los que son justos y leales_

_pertenecerán a Ravenclaw_

_los sabios e inteligentes_

_Así que pruébame y verás. Té_

_diré en que casa deberás estar_

El gran comedor como siempre resonó en aplausos cuando el sombrero seleccionador terminó su canción. la profesora McGonagall levantó un pergamino.

- Admier, Adam

_- ¡Slytherin!_

- Brown, Jonathan. -este miró a Lavender Brown, (que era su hermana), nervioso y casi se tropieza al sentarse en el taburete.

_- ¡Gryffindor!_

- Draguet, Stelle -Neville abrió mucho los ojos. La chica de la trenza, a la que había ayudado. Era ella, y estaba apunto de ser seleccionada a...:

_-¡Ravenclaw!_ -Vio como a su hermano, que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, se entristecía un poco porque su hermana no estaba en la misma casa que él.

Así iba pasando una larga lista que terminó por Z_aider, Louise_ que fue a _Ravenclaw_. A Neville le resonaban demasiado las tripas. Pero no paraba de pensar en que diantres hacía Snape ahí, según Harry él mató a Dumbledore. Dirigió la vista a la mesa de profesores. Había un hombre que estaba al lado de Snape, que no conocía. Creyó haberlo visto alguna vez en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde. Entonces Snape se puso en pie.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso, en Hogwarts. -Ningún alumno estaba acostumbrado a que Snape hiciese el saludo de bienvenida, resultaba en esos momentos un tanto extraño. -Me gustaría hacer recordar la prohibición de la entrada en el bosque oscuro, que se penalizará con el máximo castigo. Este año aparte quedan suspendidas todas las excursiones a Hogsmeade. -Muchos alumnos protestaron al respecto de eso, extendiéndose un gran cuchicheo en todo el comedor -Tampoco se deberá hacer magia en los pasillos, ni utilizar esta larga lista de artículos de broma, que podéis consultar en el despacho del señor Filch. Y ahora debo anunciar dos gratas bienvenidas al personal docente. Tenemos dos profesores reclutados este año, que serán los nuevos subdirectores del Colegio. El profesor Amycus Carrow, que enseñará "defensa contra las artes oscuras" y la profesora Alecto Carrow, que impartirá "Estudios Muggle", que este año será una asignatura obligatoria para todos.

- ¿Que? -Exclamó Ginny. Miró extrañado a Neville que no comprendía y le explicó entre susurros.-Son mortífagos... Los hermanos Carrow. Quién-tu-sabes está actuando también en el colegio. Y Snape... director... -Entonces Neville se acordó donde lo había visto. Era el hombre que había estado en el ministerio, cuando fueron a la sala de las profecías...

Los platos aparecieron llenos de comida y obedecieron la orden del nuevo director. Todo estos nuevos cambios a Neville no le gustaban ni un pelo. Y más tarde comprobaría conforme los días fueran pasando que se avecinaba un nuevo y duro régimen en Hogwarts, impuesto por el más poderoso y cruel mago de todos los tiempos, que en esos momentos era un tabú, Lord Voldemort. No les quedaba otra que prepararse para una dura batalla, que estaba apunto de estallar.


	2. 2 Arthur

_**2. -Arthur-**_

Kingsley gruñía mientras escribía en un pergamino el informe de los últimos ataques de los mortífagos, en su despacho, que casi siempre estaba en un absoluto caos y el único pensamiento que tenía era redactar correctamente esa información que rápidamente enviaría a Lupin y demás miembros de la Orden.

- Rabia que no está aquí Cirion, sin él esto es un desastre... -Se quejó Kingsley. Cirion era uno de sus ayudantes aurores, pero este había huído, dispuesto a casarse con su novia antes de morir en la batalla. Un auténtico error por su parte, pensaba Kingsley. Arthur oía los lamentos de Kingsley en el marco de la puerta, el cuál acababa de llegar.

- ¿Por que no sigues el ejemplo de tu quisquilloso amigo?

- ¿Eh? -Dijo Kingsley distraído, enfrascado en su redacción.

- Si, mira a Cirion, mira a mi hijo Bill. Estamos en tiempos oscuros y no han dudado en casarse...

- ¿Para que quiero casarme en estos momentos? -Preguntó distraído el auror, pero cuando pensó la frase que acababa de decir se ruborizó -¿Acaso es lo que quieres que haga? -Dijo atónito.

- Emm bueno...- Dijo Arthur con evasivas.

- Deberías de ir directamente a San Mungo -Declaró Kingsley. –Definitivamente, tanta guerra te ha secado el cerebro...

- Pero, Kingsley ¿que más bonito que casarse y tener hijos?, Casarse... No me gustaría que acabases muerto sin haber sabido lo que es el amor... -Arthur pensó en aquella noche en Hogwarts que había conocido a una hermosa pelirroja de apellido Prewett en el banquete, sus gráciles movimientos y su magnifico porte lo hechizaron completamente. No dudó ni por un momento que esa mujer sería la bruja de su vida.

Kingsley perdiendo la paciencia dijo alzando la voz.

- ¿Sabes el barullo que haría aquí una mujer, intentaría ordenar las cosas a su conveniencia? cambiaria los informes de sitio y me pasaría horas y horas buscando mientras que ella me aturullaría con comentarios como esos de: _"Ay! Cariño, es que eres tan descuidado...''_ o_ "De magia sabes mucho, pero no tienes ni idea de orden"_ A parte... ¿Y si en algún caso muriese que pasaría? Más dolor para ella, más dolor para mi si la encontrase muerta -Concluyó definitivamente Kingsley y terminó con el pergamino.

Le apuró los documentos a Arthur, que desapareció del despacho en cuanto le dio los informes.

- Veo que a tu amigo no le gustan las mujeres. -Dijo una voz cantarina, Arthur conocía esa voz. Era una pequeña y anciana, con el pelo tan cargado que parecia un hormiguero.

- Ah, hola, Wakanda. ¿Algún problema con lo que te sugerí? -Dijo Arthur dirigiéndose al ascensor, para bajar al atrio.

- Pues sí, querido Arthur. He tenido muchos problemas en mi barrio con ataques a Muggles, no se como puedo resolver este problema. Se que en algún momento podrían venir a por mí, no soy de un status de sangre favorable. Mi familia estaría en peligro. Y no sabría como poder falsificar los documentos...

- Mmm... Entiendo tu punto de vista, Wakanda, pero me temo que no puedo prestarme a... -Arthur se interrumpió al abrise las puertas del ascensor, y ver a Albert Runcorn justo de frente, el cuál le produjo durante unos segundos un extraño sentimiento de ira. El día enterior se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Cresswell. Luego miró a Reg Cattermole. El ascensor reanudó su descenso -¡Ah, hola Reg! -Y se fijó que todo él estaba chorreando -¿No era hoy cuando interrogaban a tu esposa? Oye, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué vas tan mojado?

- Verás, en el despacho de Yaxley llueve -Contestó Cattermole mirándole fijamente el hombro, como si no quisiera mirarlo a los ojos. Arthur pensó que ese día Cattermole hablaba bastante raro, pero no le dio importancia, sería por la convocatoria de su esposa en los tribunales, estaría muy nervioso, el pobre hombre -No he podido arreglarlo, así que me han enviado a buscar a Bernie... Pillsworth, creo que se llama.

- Sí, es cierto. Últimamente llueve en muchos despachos -Repuso Arthur frunciendo el ceño-¿Lo has intentado con un _meteoloembrujo recanto_? A Bletchley le funcionó.

- ¿M_eteoloembrujo recanto?_- Susurró Cattermole -No, eso no lo he probado. Gracias, pa... gracias, Arthur.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para que la anciana bruja Wakanda bajara, Cattermole salió corriendo y se perdió pronto de vista, y de repente Percy entró a grandes zancadas en el ascensor, con la nariz pegada a unos documentos que iba leyendo. A Arthur le dio una ligera punzada en el pecho, pero evitó el saludo. Hasta que las puerta se cerraron con estrépito, Percy no se percató de que se encontraba en un ascensor con su padre. Cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó y se escabulló de allí en la siguiente planta en que se detuvieron. Arthur vio que Runcorn también se movía, y notó que le venía un ligero ardor de rabia sin saber porqué, interceptó el paso a Runcorn extendiendo el brazo.

-Un momento Runcorn -Le espetó Arthur -Me han dicho que has pasado información sobre Dick Cresswell. -Runcorn frunció el ceño. Por un momento Arthur lo vio desconcertado, como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No finjas, Runcorn -Le replicó Arthur con aspereza -Has desenmascarado al mago que falsificó su árbol genealógico ¿no?

- Yo... ¿Y si lo hice? -Dijo pereciendo aún desconcertado. Definitivamente, pensó Arthur, actúa bien, o así lo parece ante sus ojos. Pero a Arthur no le iba a engañar.

- Pues que Dick Cresswell es diez veces más mago que tú -Concluyó sin alzar la voz mientras el ascensor seguía bajando -Y si sobrevive en Azkaban, tendrás que rendir cuentas ante él, por no mencionar a su esposa, hijos y sus amigos...

- Arthur... -Interrumpió Runcorn -¿Ya sabes que te están vigilando?

Weasley explotó de rabia.

- ¿Es una amenaza, Runcorn?

- ¡No, es un hecho! Controlan todos tus movimientos.

Una vez más se abrieron las puertas: había llegado al Atrio. Lanzándole una mirada feroz a Runcorn, Arthur se marchó de allí, sin mirar atrás, caminando cada vez más deprisa. Su mente estaba confusa. ¿Runcorn le había dado un aviso? ¿Lo estaba previniendo de lo que estaban haciendo? Su rabia, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad así que intentando quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, se alejó hacia el pasillo de las chimeneas, para llegar pronto a la Madriguera. La idea de que Runcorn, un mago recién incorporado en las filas de Voldemort, le hubiese prevenido, le resultó un quebradero de cabeza. ¿Espiado? Ya sabía que en algún momento u otro no tardarían en ir a por él. Cada vez debía ir con más cuidado...


End file.
